


A Quick and Simple Date

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [12]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Solomon is about to become King, Dantalion hates her armor, and Paimon likes teasing. Somehow this results in them spending their time with each other instead of preparing like responsible household members.
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: gonna write a cute G fic of these two  
> paimon: :3c
> 
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Dantalion stuck her tongue out in disgust. The ceremonial armor that had been forged for her was... repugnant. Sure, it looked like hers, but it was heavy and bulky and not any sort of real armor and that was absolutely  _ horrendous _ .

She refused to wear it.

"Dandelion~"

Oh good god.  _ Paimon _ .

"We still have a couple hours before the ceremony, Danty-wanty~"

"Please don't make nicknames of my name. We're not that close," Dantalion said. She turned to face the other woman, only to find her much closer than expected and pressing her bare breasts against Dantalion's own clothed chest.

"Aw, but look at how close we are, Danty~"

"Emotionally, Paimon. We're not that close," Dantalion said, taking Paimon by the arms and pushing her off. She got back to scowling at the armor. Maybe if she chewed through part of it...

"What's the matter, Dantyaaalion?" Paimon asked, correcting herself. Dantalion smiled.

"This armor is shit."

"It looks like yours," Paimon said.

"Here." Dantalion took her breastplate from the bed and put it on Paimon. It didn't fit around Paimon's breasts. Dantalion shrugged.

"Feel how light that is?"

"I do, and I know it fits you quite well."

The ceremonial armor went on Paimon next and she  _ oof _ ed.

"That's heavy!"

"Heavy, structurally unsound," Dantalion flicked the gold, "metal bits that would cut flesh, boob cups..."

"Boob cups? Those are a problem?"

"Yeah. A blow will always go as inward as it can, which means any angles going into the sternum will result in broken chest cavities." Dantalion traced the cups and realized they were made for a larger chest than her own.

_ What the fuck!? _

Paimon giggled and blushed. "Dantalion~ We're not that  _ emotionally close _ ." 

Dantalion pulled her hands back. "Right. Anyway." She took the armor back and tried to break with her bare hands. Paimon helped, giggling at the lack of success.

"It's awfully tough~" she said.

"Yeah, it is. Let's see..." Dantalion set it on the stand, strapped it down, then took her sword and stabbed right through it. "There we go!"

"Oh my god! That would have killed you!"

"Precisely."

"But that strike was so powerful~ You've got a real combat arm, Danty," Paimon said. She hugged Dantalion close and caressed her sword arm. "What else can you do with those arms of yours?"

"Effective strangulation."

"Got anyone to strangle for~?"

"What?" Dantalion looked at Paimon in confusion. Paimon giggled, but there was a hint of annoyance in it.

"Dantalion, are you single?"

"Yes? After the Focalor fiasco."

"Mmm~ Then why don't we go on a date? Let's go to the gardens before the coronation and spend some time together," Paimon said, leaning more on Dantalion's shoulder. Dantalion blushed and gnashed her teeth.

"Back off there."

"Oop! Sorry, Dantalion. Maybe another time." Paimon turned to leave. Dantalion watched her go, then jumped a bit and caught her arm.

"Wait. I'd love to. Just let me get my armor on."

"We're safe here, Dantalion. Why do you need your armor?" Paimon asked.

"I... feel safest when I'm impervious to most forms of attack," she said, going back for the breastplate. Paimon watched her, then got a wicked grin and poked her back. Dantalion whirled around and pinned Paimon on the bed face-down.

"Dantalion!" Paimon struggled. Dantalion let go right after.

"Sorry. I have a weak point on my back that locks up my arms when it's struck."

"Is that why you wear the armor?" Paimon asked.

"It is. I have a couple other weak points it covers. And a bad ankle I've trained to be almost back to normal. One of my arms tends to click and hurt if I use it too much."

"Oh, my. I always forget you've fought all your life. Of course you're going to have irreparable scars. May I rub your back?"

"Go ahead."

Paimon put her palm on Dantalion's back and smiled. "Any other places?"

"My horns." She pulled the tip of one off. "Training accident. I was doing an aerial pile driver and landed on my horns. Snapped one and deadened them both."

"Oh, Danty." Paimon pulled Dantalion to her chest and stroked her hair. "We don't have to fight anymore, so you're not going to collect any more scars. I promise."

"Thanks." Dantalion rested there a moment, then sat up and got her armor on. "Let's go."

The two of them headed out together and entered the gardens of the palace they now lived in. Dantalion sat down by one of the fish ponds. Paimon leaned on her arm and started talking about her home. Dantalion shared details of her own, genuinely enjoying the time.

"It'd probably be a nice show of faith to wear bad armor," Paimon said. "Not that set, obviously, it has a stab wound."

Dantalion laughed.

"But your people have been at war for the past couple centuries. It'd be symbolic."

"It would be. Without the stab wound."

They laughed together. Dantalion smiled gently. Paimon grinned.

"I knew you had a nice smile in there somewhere."

"It's not like I'm always a grump. Ask Focalor, he would know, even if he did piss me off sometimes."

"Oh, yeah, I remember your spats. You didn't get explosive very often, but everyone knows your temper, Danty."

"I'm not that bad."

"You stabbed armor for being ineffective."

"It's a good way to demonstrate."

"And you pinned me to the bed. Not even in a fun way, I might add."

"That was a bad reaction, I admit." Dantalion tugged on a horn in embarrassment, then stopped. "Fun way?"

"You know~" Paimon pushed her over and pressed their bodies close together, smiling with a bit of lust in her eyes.

"P-Paimon! Was this your intention all along!?" Dantalion blushed and tried to push her off, but Paimon's tribe was strong, too. Paimon giggled and hopped off, then helped Dantalion into a sitting position again.

"I mean I," she hummed, "I'm not opposed to you," Dantalion said. Paimon latched onto her arm immediately.

"You're so clingy," said Dantalion, chuckling.

"Mmm, found someone worth clinging to," Paimon replied. They chatted awhile longer until Zagan came running over in ceremonial robes.

"Paimon, Dantalion! What are you doing!?"

"We're on a date."

"The ceremony is beginning in a half hour!"

"Fuck. Come to my room after the feast, Paimon. Let's see how we mesh~" Dantalion whispered to her. Paimon giggled and put on her own robes, covering her body. Dantalion had hers on under the armor, and Paimon's hand soon in hers as they walked together to celebrate Solomon becoming their King.


	2. Down and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dantalion decides waiting is for chumps and gives Paimon a nice night — after Paimon does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun~ tribe names n stuff

The feast had gone into the night and was still raging when Dantalion, overcome by the energy of the feast and her own growing lust for her new partner, had stolen Paimon away behind a bush and laid her on Dantalion's own robes.

"Paimon~ You're irresistible, you know that?"

"It's a specialty of the Cubus Tribe. I can't turn it off, but I am careful of where I aim for. I have a genuine wish to be with you, Dantalion~"

"Then give me this night with you. Let me satisfy my body so I can get to know you properly."

"Oh, Danty~" Paimon blushed and looked seductively up at Dantalion, bringing her hands to her face. Dantalion grabbed her hands and slammed them to the dirt, then kissed Paimon deeply, already feeling her body heat up.

"Pai~" Dantalion pushed her tongue into Paimon's mouth briefly, then took it out and kept kissing her.

"Such a tease~ Hey, rub the tip of my ear, Danty?" Paimon asked. Dantalion did so, rubbing the tip of one ear between her thumb and index finger. Paimon moaned and writhed a bit. She smiled up at Dantalion and shuffled out of her robes. With the success from rubbing one ear, Dantalion tried both and got a greater response. Paimon's back arched and her moans became louder and more high-pitched.

"You have a nice voice, Paimon~ Is it a feature of the Cubus Tribe?"

"It certainly is~ Enjoy it lots, Danty. I'm moaning just for you tonight."

Dantalion shoved her tongue into Paimon's mouth and swirled them around. Paimon soon took over and led her in a sensual dance, rubbing Dantalion's horns lightly, to no avail.

"Hm? This worked with the last of your tribe I was with..." She tried a little more. Dantalion looked a little embarrassed.

"From the incident. I don't have any feeling in them."

"Oh, I see. And here?" Paimon tried the flesh next to them and grinned when Dantalion moaned softly. She rolled them both over so she was on top, then sat Dantalion up and straddled her to get her armor off.

"My dear Danty~" She slid off a bracer. "Even with all of your scars," the other came off, "all of your wounds," one shin guard, "you still have some places," the other guard, "that are still so sensitive~"

Paimon took off her metal combat skirt with the half-skirt, leaving just the breastplate to remove. Dantalion watched her take it all off so expertly and lifted up for the skirts to come away. The armor ended up in a pile on the side.

"Will you allow yourself to be sensitive with me, Dantalion?" Paimon asked, tracing a nail over her breastplate. She squeezed at her breasts jokingly.

"I-I... Yes." Dantalion undid the buckle on one side, then the other, then lifted her armor carefully, listening for anyone else who might come by. She set it to the side as Paimon then started working on her jerkin, giggling all the while.

"The armor just doesn't stop~"

"Of course not." Dantalion shrugged her way out of the jerkin and left herself in her formal white onesie. Paimon reached around to the back of it and undid the ties there, letting it fall loose and working it off.

"Lay down," she said, observing the body before her and entranced by it. Dantalion had lustrous dark hair with sparkling highlights like the stars she loved so much, black horns that complimented her equally dark eyes, brown skin that made her glow in the lamplight, and a much cuter set of undergarments than Paimon was expecting for such a rough person.

"Danty, I didn't expect you to have such a cute bra with a little flower in the center. And this loincloth, is it also... embroidered...?" Paimon cocked her head and poked at the loincloth. Something jumped inside. "Oh, my~"

"I realize it's not normal for a lot of tribes, but it is for mine. Or at least, it's common." Dantalion blushed as Paimon untied her cloth and looked excitedly as her cock bounced out.

"Ooh~ it's awfully cute, Danty~ Just like you."

"'m not cute."

"But you are! Here." Paimon held her breasts and bent over Dantalion's cock. "No testes to match?"

"Hermaphroditic set. I could get pregnant, or I could impregnate," Dantalion said, watching Paimon with excitement and anticipation.

"Oh, I see~" Paimon put Dantalion's cock between her breasts and squeezed it, then rubbed it with them.

"Paimon~"

"Do you like my titjob? It's one of my best moves~"

"No wonder you never came under fire from anyone. Ahhh~" Dantalion felt her head swim a little. "Are you using that power on me?"

"I'm not. Do you want me to? You might cum on my tits and face if I do~"

"That would be nice to see." Dantalion chuckled and gripped the robe as Paimon kept rubbing, shifting from her breasts moving in tandem to moving them independently. Her mouth sucked on the head and licked the tip. Dantalion moaned and bucked, making Paimon squeak.

"Does it feel that good? Here~ Let me give you a little spark. I can give you an aphrodisiac so you can cum as much as you want to, both inside and outside~"

"Inside? But you'll—"

"Oh, trust me. We have ways around that." Paimon smiled. "So?"

"Go ahead~" Dantalion propped herself up as Paimon got close to her face again, her tongue moving inside her mouth. When she opened it, her saliva had turned purple, and she kissed Dantalion deeply, moving into her mouth and lathing every surface thickly with her spell. Dantalion moaned and went limp in her arms for a moment before they parted, then swallowed and felt heat like never before course through her entire body.

"Paaaiiiii~" Her cock throbbed. Paimon smiled and went back to it, rubbing it as before. Dantalion released with a grunt after Paimon gave it just a few strokes. Cum splattered on her face. She licked it off and hummed, then smiled widely.

"Danty, your cum is the tastiest I've had~ I want a lot more, so thanks for accepting my offer~"

"You really are a succubus. Don't drain me dry, 'kay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I like you, Danty," Paimon said, stroking her cock some more. Then she pressed their breasts together, loving the arching Dantalion's body did as her sensitive nipples were caressed by Paimon's. She straddled her and felt the cock on her stomach, smiling from it. Then her mouth bent to one of Dantalion's nipples, playing with the other as Dantalion moaned and writhed.

"Paimon~"

"Stay quiet. You'll alert the others," Paimon said.

"Half of them are probably banging around here, too," Dantalion said. She bucked again and moaned, trying to be quiet. Paimon nodded and kissed down her stomach, bringing her mouth to the head of Dantalion's cock.

"Mmm~ I'll get some more from here, then I'll eat you out and make you cum that way. And finally, I'll take it inside me properly."

"When you, I'm taking over. Gotta pay you back for giving me so much pleasure~" Dantalion said. Paimon smiled at her and sucked on her cock, her tongue flicking over the tip lightly before she started bobbing and sucking on it, taking the full length down her throat, flattening her tongue.

"Fuck! Paimon!" Dantalion keened and gripped the robes more tightly. Paimon slurped and sucked. Her tongue flicked out and caressed Dantalion's folds, making her moan more.

It didn't take long for Dantalion to cum inside her mouth as Paimon did her work. Paimon drank it down and licked her lips.

"Ahhhh~ The energy is filling me, Danty~"

"How do I exhaust  _ you _ ?" Dantalion asked.

"Make me cum. The inside of my vagina is nice and sensitive, and I like you a lot, so I'm sure you'll have no trouble~"

The two of them moved a little further over, then Paimon spread Dantalion's legs and bent down to eat her out. She licked up her folds and zigzagged around them, went from the outer folds to the inner folds, circled all around and licked up her cock, then all the way down to her entrance, where her tongue circles again before she started tracing the letters of her homeland. Dantalion moaned loudly and shuddered, rutting on Paimon's face. She felt heat pooling and coiling inside her, then came again. Cum fell on Paimon's head and covered her face.

"Mmm~ Even your juices are tasty. Danty, you're a real feast~"

"Thanks~" They changed positions. Dantalion propped herself over Paimon's body and slid into her gently. Paimon moaned and tightened on her.

"Feels so nice, Danty~" Paimon said. She smiled and reached out to kiss Dantalion, who obliged her happily as she sank in to the base. They both grunted as she started a slow pace, soon speeding up and slamming into Paimon as the heat overtook her mind. Paimon gripped her horns and keened, her blood rushing to her face and turning her ears a bright red.

"Oh, Danty~!"

"Pai~" She kept thrusting until she came again. Paimon came with her.

"Dantyyyyyy! Y... Got another shot?"

"Yeah~" Dantalion panted and pulled out of her vagina. Paimon cleaned off her cock, then spread open her ass.

"Come here~" There was no hesitation as Dantalion slammed into her and fucked her brains out, hitting every part of her and kissing her tenderly all the while.

"Pai, your body~!"

"Do you like it?" Paimon asked.

"A lot!" Dantalion gave Paimon her all, held still by her horns and moving her hips with vigor, fueled by the aphrodisiac until the heat inside her coiled and broke. She came in Paimon again and moaned, then fell forward and panted.

"You guys actually... get energy off this?"

"We do~" Paimon giggled and held Dantalion, then sat up and cleaned herself up. "If I get pregnant, take responsibility, kay?"

"I will." Dantalion helped her clean up. Someone whistled. It was Barbatos.

"Aiiee!" Paimon freaked out, prompting Dantalion to grab her half-skirt and cover her, finishing the cleanup discreetly.

"How long were you there for, Barbs?"

"About the second time you came," he said, handing over another cloth. Dantalion took it and cleaned Paimon's head as she wrapped herself in the skirt, suddenly bashful about being seen. Barbatos disappeared after that.

"I don't think I've ever seen a succubus be so bashful about her body."

"I've never seen a Tauro who was so gentle a kisser~" Paimon giggled, causing Dantalion to giggle with her. They got dressed up and rejoined the celebration, with a few people giving them looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookie them go! hello barbatos

**Author's Note:**

> not done yet. this'll be the first 2-chapter thid month that isn't comprised of separate days. look forward to that smut~


End file.
